Inkjet printing is a non-impact method for producing printed images by the deposition of ink droplets in a pixel-by-pixel manner to an image-recording element in response to digital signals. There are various methods that can be used to control the deposition of ink droplets on the image-recording element to yield the desired printed image. In one process, known as drop-on-demand inkjet, individual droplets are projected as needed onto the image-recording element to form the desired printed image. Common methods of controlling the ejection of ink droplets in drop-on-demand printing include thermal bubble formation (thermal inkjet (TIJ)) and piezoelectric transducers. In another process known as continuous inkjet (CIJ), a continuous stream of droplets is generated and expelled in an image-wise manner onto the surface of the image-recording element, while non-imaged droplets are deflected, caught, and recycled to an ink sump. Inkjet printers have found broad applications across markets ranging from desktop document and photographic-quality imaging, to commercial printing and industrial labeling.
Ink compositions containing colorants used in inkjet printers can be classified as either pigment-based, in which the colorant exists as pigment particles suspended in the ink composition, or as dye-based, in which the colorant exists as a fully solvated dye species that includes one or more dye molecules. Pigments are highly desirable since they are far more resistant to fading than dyes. However, pigment-based inks have a number of drawbacks. Great lengths are undertaken to reduce a pigment particle to a sufficiently small particle size and to provide sufficient colloidal stability to the particles. Pigment-based inks often require a lengthy milling operation to produce particles in the sub-micron range needed for most modern ink applications. If the pigment particles are too large light scattering can have a detrimental effect on optical density and gloss in the printed image.
A second drawback of pigmented inks is their durability after printing, especially under conditions where abrasive forces have been applied to the printed image. Pigment-based inks typically reside at the surface of the imaging receiver to which they are printed and this makes the printed images particularly susceptible to abrasive forces. To this extent, pigmented inks have been formulated with various polymers, dispersants, and other addenda to provide durable images that can withstand post printing physical abuse and environmental conditions.
The degree of abrasion resistance of a printed image is also a function of time after printing. At short time intervals after printing, typically from a few minutes to a few hours, the ink undergoes several complex dynamic changes. As the ink contacts the receiver, some of the components penetrate into the receiver and the droplets can simultaneously spread laterally on the receiver surface. Carrier fluids such as water and humectants are drawn into the receiver by capillary forces and the polymer binders begin to film form. At short time intervals the binder film formation is incomplete and the resulting pigment cake is particularly susceptible to abrasive forces. Typically, the more total fluid that is printed to the receiver (and hence more water) the longer it takes for the ink to dry and form a durable image. The abrasion resistance of the image is further affected by the presence of humectants, which are employed for optimal firing performance, but which are retained in the pigment cake for some period of time. Since most humectants have much lower vapor pressures than water, they are relatively slow to evaporate and can be retained in the image receiver for several hours. Humectants can have the effect of plasticizing the polymer binder and making the surface of the image tacky or softer than if no humectant was present. Once the humectants evaporate, the resulting pigment cake, consisting primarily of pigment and binders, reaches a steady state composition, and determines the long-term abrasion resistance of the printed image.
Images printed from an inkjet printer are also susceptible to abrasive forces as the image receiver is advanced through the printer. Typically, there is some mechanism for advancing the print past the printhead and out of the printer. In some designs a spur wheel is used to advance the printed receiver. Spur wheels are often made from a hard plastic or metal and have the shape of a disk with points or spurs located on the periphery of the wheel. The spurs contact the printed receiver and can physically penetrate the uppermost area of the printed image leaving behind a small hole. In extreme cases the spurs can plow into the receiver and tear off small sections of the imaged areas. In either case, the mechanical abrasion caused by the spur wheel occurs at short time intervals on the order of a few seconds after printing and results in a defect that is objectionable to the eye. Further, in some cases, the incomplete polymer binder film formation results in a tacky surface that can stick to such surfaces within the printer that transport the printed image.
Pigmented inks for inkjet printing have been formulated with acrylic polymers; however, the acrylic polymers alone are insufficient in providing durable images that resist scratches and other forms of physical abuse. A second class of polymers that have been used as abrasion resistance additives in pigment-based inks are the polyurethanes, or urethane resins as they are sometimes called. U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,890 discloses a pigment-based inkjet ink wherein the pigment particles are stabilized by a polyurethane dispersant. US Publication No. 2004/0242726 discloses a pigment dispersed by a cross-linking step between a resin having a urethane bond and a second water-soluble polymer.
Although polyurethanes are known for their excellent abrasion resistance, they also have a number of drawbacks. For example, not all polyurethane polymers are conducive to jetting from a thermal inkjet head. In particular, water-dispersible polyurethane particles, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,533,408 and 6,268,101, Statutory Invention Registration No. US H2113H, and US Publication Numbers 2004/0130608 and 2004/0229976 are particularly difficult to jet from a thermal inkjet printhead at high tiring frequencies. It is highly desirable to fire inks at high firing frequencies from an inkjet printer since this is one variable that controls the speed at which the image can be printed.
Another way to improve the abrasion resistance of a printed image is to apply a clear ink as an overcoat to the image. The clear inks, also known as overcoat solutions or colorless ink compositions, are typically formulated with polymer, water, and other components commonly used in aqueous-based inkjet ink formulations, for example, humectants, organic solvents, surfactants, and biocides. US Publication Numbers 2006/0100306 and 2006/0100308 disclose the use of polyurethanes and mixtures of polyurethanes and acrylic polymers having specified acid numbers for use in clear ink compositions. Clear inks formulated with polyurethanes, however, also suffer from the same short term durability issues as colored inks since they have many components in common with their colored ink counterparts. In addition, the application of a clear ink increases the total amount of water applied to the receiver and therefore slows down the drying of the imaged area of the prints. Although the application of clear ink can improve the long term durability, its application can adversely affect the short term durability due to the increased water load on the receiver.
Both pigment and clear inks can be difficult to jet through inkjet printheads having small nozzle diameters especially by the thermal inkjet printing process. In recent years, thermal inkjet printers have moved to higher jetting frequencies and smaller nozzle diameters to provide faster printing speeds with higher image quality. Thermal inkjet printers are now capable of printing (in drop volumes of 3 picoliters or less) at jetting frequencies in excess of 10 kHz and the need for higher velocity firings is a highly desirable feature. However, this high frequency firing often comes at the cost of variability in the firing velocity, which leads to poor image quality in the final printed image. In addition, the demands of current thermal inkjet printing require that the nozzles fire for a large number of firings during the life-time of a printer. As an example, a typical inkjet nozzle may be required to fire in excess of 5×107, and up to as many as 1×109, individual firing events without malfunctioning or ceasing to fire altogether. Thus, although polyurethane binders have found use in inkjet inks there remains the need to provide inkjet printing fluids, including both pigment-based and clear inkjet inks, capable of providing durable images and which satisfy the demands of high frequency thermal inkjet printing.
Continuous inkjet (CU) printers typically consist of two main components, a fluid system and one or more printheads. Ink is delivered through a supply line from a supply reservoir to a manifold that distributes the ink to a plurality of orifices, typically arranged in linear array(s), under sufficient pressure to cause ink streams to issue from the orifices of the printhead. Stimulations are applied to the printhead to cause those ink streams to form streams of spaced droplets, which are deflected into printing or non-printing paths. The non-printing droplets are returned to the supply reservoir via a droplet catcher and a return line. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,734,711 and 5,394,177 and EP 1,013,450 describe in detail the design of a fluid system for CIJ apparatus. The more recent development of CIJ printing apparatus and printhead fabrication can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,588,888 and 6,943,037.
Ink drop uniformity requires maintaining a uniform pressure in the printhead cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,948 describes that a positive displacement pump, such as gear pump, is preferred for use as the ink supply pump. The need to limit pulsation produced by the pump is recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,527. In addition, filters are employed at appropriate locations in fluid system to remove oversized particles prior to ink entering into printhead orifices and avoid printhead clogging.
CIJ inks traditionally have been mostly aqueous dye-based inks, where issues regarding robust system runnability, such as easy start up/shut down, extended printing time without crooked jet, and reduced frequency for filter changing have been minimized. In such traditional dye-based inks, no particles are observable under the microscope. Although there have been many recent advances in the art of dye-based inkjet inks, such inks still suffer from deficiencies such as low optical densities on coated glossy paper and poor light-fastness. When water is used as the carrier, such inks also generally suffer from poor water fastness and poor smear resistance. Accordingly, the advantages associated with the use of pigmented inks would also be desirable for use in continuous inkjet printing systems.
It has been discovered, however, that severe filter plugging issues may be encountered when running pigment inks in a CIJ fluid system, requiring frequent change of filters, e.g., over the time period of a few hours vs. a few months for dye-based inks. The consequence of filter plugging is the loss of fluid pressure and fluid jets, leading to system shutdown. Further investigation has discovered that the gear pump commonly used in the fluid system to maintain fluid pressure with minimal pulsation can cause agglomeration of pigment particles, leading to filter clogging and system shutdown. Further, addition of polyurethanes can also substantially increase the viscosity of a printing fluid, and cause printing fluids to become destabilized upon recirculation, which may be especially undesirable for continuous inkjet printing applications. Therefore, there further exists a need for inkjet printing fluids, and in particular pigmented inkjet ink formulations comprising polyurethanes, which are stable in CIJ fluid systems.